Recuerdos
by Koniiruu-chan
Summary: Intento levantarse, pero le dolía mucho la rodilla. Busco con su mirada algo en lo que pudiera apoyarse para poderse parar, pero su vista se fijo en algo en el suelo… y lo vio …su viejo álbum de fotos…Fue imposible no empezar a recordar…


**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que no el ultimo. Batalle mucho conmigo mismo para poder subirlo. Le cambie el final varias veces, hasta que quedo este, que sigue sin gustarme.**

**Advertencia:Puede que Sakura contenga Ook.**

**Diclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al Gran Kishimoto.**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._(Capitulo unico)_** Recuerdos...**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Caminaba por la desolada calle, dejando que sus cabellos revoloteen libres con el viento, y la tranquilidad apareciera. Siguió caminando, sin que nada la molestara ni la interrumpa. Ese día había despertado de mal humor y todo le estaba sucediendo mal, así que más que nunca lo disfrutaba.

Llego a su casa, una pequeña pero linda edificación en el terreno, sus paredes pintadas de un limpio crema, y tejado de un oscuro rojo. Encima del césped verde había varias plantas, muy hermosas a decir verdad.

Cuando ya hubo entrado en el lugar, colgó su abrigo y sus llaves y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y se dedicó a preparar la cena, como siempre, para una sola persona. Con esos pensamientos en mente coloco la mesa, pero por estar tan distraída, uno se le cayó al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo, hoy no era su día de suerte. Junto con cuidado de no cortarse los restos de la vajilla. Ese era el único que tenía a mano, ¿Para qué tener más si nunca los usaría? Fue hacia el sótano, a buscar uno más. Todo estaba guardado en cajas. Ahora… ¿Cómo sabría en que caja estaba lo que buscaba? Solo con una cosa, buscar en cada una de ellas.

Ya llevaba cinco cajas… y nada. Solo le quedaban tres más, solo esperaba que estén en alguna de ellas, porque su mal día se convertiría en mucho peor.

Abrió la sexta caja, comenzó a revisar todo con cuidado, no vaya a ser que halla algún plato allí y ella lo rompiera. Solo quedaban unas pocas cosas así que las tomo entre sus manos. Se agacho para verlas en el piso, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque resulta que, había una pequeña canica en el piso que la hiso caerse, y con ella todas las cosas. Intento levantarse, pero le dolía mucho la rodilla. Busco con su mirada algo en lo que pudiera apoyarse para poderse parar, pero su vista se fijo en algo en el suelo… y lo vio…

…su viejo álbum de fotos…

Fue imposible no empezar a llorar y obviamente a recordar…

_Ahí estaba ella, sentada en un gran árbol de cerezo, también llamado Sakura, como su nombre. Disfrutaba de su soledad, pero a la vez la hacia sentirse triste, porque nadie la quería. Cerro sus ojos, esperando que el Morfeo se hiciera presenta en ella, pero no lo hizo, ¿Qué más que por la presencia de alguien?_

—_Neeee, Gomene, no sabía que había alguien aquí. — Hablo un chico. Queriendo ver al causante de la interrupción de su casi sueño abrió sus ojos. Unos ojos azules como el cielo estaban frente suyo, como el rostro de su dueño. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de este sobre su cara y un cosquilleo en su frente, ¿El causante? El rubio y rebelde cabello del niño de diez años de edad._

— _¡¿P-pero que haces?! __**¡Kyaaaa! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a acercarse tanto?!—**_ _Movió su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando impulso, y le pego un cabezazo al chico._

— _¡Auch! Eso me dolió ´ttebayo. Pensé que te habías desmayado, es que no me respondías. — El rubio se sobaba la frente, la verdad si le había dolido mucho. Pero se olvidó de todo eso al darse cuenta de que no hiso su increíblemente increíble presentación. — ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor presidente que ha existido en Japón ´ttebayo! Me gusta mucho el ramen, y todos los días voy a Ichiraku Ramen… ¡Ah! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _**¡No le respondas! No tiene derecho. Se puso a hablar de él, ¿Y tú? Te dejo realmente pintada.** Sakura Haruno. **¡¿Por qué le respondiste?!—** Ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta, solo dejo que los vocablos salieran de su boca, así, sin más._

—_Sakura… Ummm… ¡Es realmente bonito tu nombre ´ttebayo! Como tu.— Se sorprendió, no se esperaba aquello… todos los chicos se le burlaban porque decían que Sakura era árbol de cerezos, y esos árboles eran realmente bonitos, por eso ese nombre no le quedaba, porque ella era una frentezota y una fea._

—_No mientas._

— _¿Uh? Yo no miento, no me gusta hacerlo. — Eso la sorprendió aún más, aunque podía ser una mentira, pero esos azules ojos demostraban que el decía la verdad, él no estaba mintiendo. Al llegar a esa conclusión un rosa pálido se apodero de sus mejillas. — Sabes… Te ves más bonita sonrosada, combina con tu cabello ´ttebayo._ — _Y por primera vez vio una sonrisa verdadera dirigida a ella._

— ¡Sakura vine a visitarte!— Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, ese día su mejor amiga Ino iría a visitarla a su casa. Y además, le había dicho que tenia que contarle algo muy importante-

Seco las pequeñas lagrimas que surcaban su rostro rápidamente, y le dijo a su amiga donde estaba, para que la ayudara a encontrar los platos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

No podía creerlo… ¿En verdad había llegado el momento?

— _¡Sakura-chan espérame!— Sus rubios cabellos bailaban al son del viento, su sonrisa resplandecía con los rayos del sol, ¿Y sus ojos? ¡Qué decir de ellos! Se podía ver reflejada la felicidad en ellos, reflejaba un hermoso brillo, pero había una cosa que ya no reflejaba… La soledad._

— _¡Hahaha! ¡Alcánzame si puedes Naru-baka!—No la había pasado tan bien en toda su vida, siempre estaba sufriendo, ocultando su tristeza en la soledad. Para ella fue un milagro haberlo conocido cinco años atrás._

Aun recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Ino. —_"Tengo que hablarte."— _Ella solo contesto con un leve _Hai._ —_"Es sobre… N-nar-ruto."— _Había visto como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de su amiga, ¿Tan grave era?

"_Te veo mañana a las 14:00 en el parque de siempre. Naruto" _

_Había recibido en la mañana. Se había preocupado mucho por él. ¿Qué tenía para decirle? Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa._

_Llego al parque a la hora acordada y lo busco con la mirada, lo encontró sentado en una banca… Muy cerca del árbol en donde se conocieron. Se preocupó aún más, ¿Eso que significaba?_

—_N-naruto. — No pudo llamarlo como siempre lo hacía, algo dentro suyo le decía que era algo importante, que no sea infantil, definitivamente esa era su Inner._

—_Sakura-chan… Ven siéntate. — Su voz había sonado seria, como nunca la había escuchado. —Yo… Quiero… Yo…_

—_Naruto…_

— _¡Kuzo! ¡Lo había ensayado muchas veces! ¿Por qué no puedo?_

— _¿No puedes que, Naruto?— ¿Había pensado en voz alta? La respuesta era un sí rotundo._

— _¡Aaahhh! Es que… es que… q-que… ¡Es que…! ¡Me gustas mucho, Sakura-chan! Desde hace mucho, más bien desde te vi. — Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, más su expresión cambio, sus labios formaron una curva como sonrisa y sus mejillas se encendieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado aquello? Demasiado._

— _¡Naru-baka!—Grito, el nombrado por su parte se asustó mucho, y su corazón se oprimió. Sabía que ella no lo correspondería, pero necesitaba desahogarse de una buena vez. Lo que escucho lo dejo sin habla. —** ¡Kyaaaa! ¡A nosotras también nos gustas! ¡Kyaaaa!** A m-mí también m-me g-gustas._

— _¿Dattebayo?—Pregunto, seguía sin poder creerlo._

— _¡Hai!_

—"_¿Qué le sucede Ino?"—_ Ella no le respondía, se había quedado callada durante unos minutos. — _"¡Que me contestes!"—_ Se arrepintió de haberlo insistido, porque su corazón roto se hiso cenizas.

_Había pasado unos pocos años desde lo acontecido, ahora se encontraban felizmente casados… hasta ese momento._

—_Naru-ba…— Tapo un gritillo de sorpresa con sus manos. — ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Desesperada se tiro junto a su esposo, sus lágrimas caían es la cara del rubio, que demostraba el dolor que sentía. — ¡N-naruto! ¡Llamare a una ambulancia!— Lo hiso la más rápido que pudo._

—_S-sakura-chan… T-te amo…— Y con esas palabras cayo desmayado. Al poco momento llegó la ambulancia. Y lo llevaron rápidamente a la clínica, allí lo atendio Ino._

_Paso toda la noche sentada en aquella banca, esperando a su amiga, que le dijera de una vez que le sucedía a su amado._

—_Sakura… Tengo malas noticias. — En un momento de la noche había llegado, y algo en la cara de esta no le agradaba._

— _¡¿Qué sucede?!— Estaba muy alterada, no podía soportarlo. Le dolía mucho, si algo le pasaba a su querido Naruto, juraba que se suicidaría, lo juraba._

—_L-lamento d-decirte que…—Trago fuertemente, no le quería decir aquello, pero lo tenía que hacer. — No sabemos que tiene, y dudo mucho que lo logremos saber, porque… Naruto ha quedado en coma._

— _¡¿Pero eso no es nada?! ¿Cierto?— Quería creerlo, quería creer que todo iba a estar bien y que todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero sabía, sabía que estaba muy equivocada._

—_Puede durar días, meses…Demo…, Naruto tal vez quede en coma durante años…_

_Al final Ino estuvo en lo cierto… Naruto estuvo años sin despertar, pero ella… ella siempre mantenía la esperanza de que un día lo viera con sus ojos abiertos, con esa sonrisa característica en su rostro._

Al día siguiente lloraba por él… Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, y es que… Lo había perdido… Había perdido a su amado Naru-baka.

Vestida de negro regreso a su casa, muchas personas le dieron su pésame, pero ninguna pudo calmar su dolor. Decidió que iba a cumplir lo que había jurado años atrás, iría con él, así podrían ser felices por siempre… Sin obstáculos, solo ellos dos.

Camino hacia el sotano.

Tomo en sus manos una katana, ¿Qué era mejor que una reliquia familiar para matarse? Sabia que podia matarse de formas menos dolorosas, pero ella lo quería asi. Acerco la katana a su cuello, dispuesta a cortarlo en cualquier momento, pero dudo. No es que no amase a Naruto para que dudase, sino… ¿Qué diría él de esto? ¿Estaria de acuerdo?¿Aceptaria que ella muriera por él? Diria que estaba loca, y obvio no estaría de acuerdo, y lo menos que él quisiera era que ella muriera por él. Ahí se dio cuenta de la realidad. Ella siempre se considero alguien que no le temia a nada, entonces ahora tenia que afrontar esta situación, si tenia que vivir para hacerlo… Lo haría. Habia tomado una decisión, viviría para no ser una cobarde, pero también porque no quería hacer sufrir a su Naruto. Viviria por él, por ella… Viviria por los dos…


End file.
